With the development of wireless communication techniques, there is an explosive increase in the use of a device supporting wireless communications. For example, with the development of a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technique, there is an increase in the use of a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) device employing so called a ‘Wi-Fi technique’ supporting WLAN-based communications. A WLAN system is a system in which wireless devices located in a specific area share resources. Since the wireless devices located in the specific area is increased in number, there is a need to connect the devices more easily and quickly.